


Where are you going oh lover?

by AnubisWrites



Series: those who wish to sing always find a song [2]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Do i have to say it?, Flirting, Fluff, Giving my guy the chance to shine, M/M, These goddamn radio hosts, a little bit of alcohol, but like, flooding me with writing prompts, not a lot of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnubisWrites/pseuds/AnubisWrites
Summary: Richard is a charming man, he knows how to flirt and make someone feel beautiful.Thomas decides to return the favour, with interest.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Richard Ellis
Series: those who wish to sing always find a song [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779148
Kudos: 24





	Where are you going oh lover?

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another midnight rambling of me bopping to an old song and projecting Barris/Barellis on it. This time, it was "Jaata kahan hai deewane". I did take some creative liberty with a few lines to make them fit.  
> Fun fact : This song was apparently so scandalous for the Indian Censor Board that it was completely deleted out of the movie CID (1956).  
> Also, huge thanks to my beta reader, Anna, also known as Anna_Bee hereabouts. The amount of commas I missed is hilarious. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Yes, I do seem to remember that! I was a very good bowler in my younger days I’m told.” 

“I wouldn’t doubt it Mr. Linton.”, Thomas replied with a polite laugh. The old man seemed pleased enough with the praise and Thomas gave an internal sigh, this conversation had been dragging on for a lot longer than he would have liked it to. “It isn’t the weather for cricket nowadays, or His Lordship would have invited you as well.”

“It is good to know that I will be kept in mind next season. Now I must be off to see to the other guests, enjoy your evening Mr. Barrow.” Mr. Linton left to join Lady Paxton, and a familiar figure joined Thomas.

“Thank goodness, I thought he’d never let me have you.” Richard murmured, while taking a sip from the wine glass in his hand. He looked about and moved just so slightly to tap Thomas’ shoulder with his own. “You look very handsome tonight.”, he breathed, and Thomas rewarded him with a mildly flustered expression. 

They were at a nearby estate for a party, Thomas filling in for Lord Grantham. It had been disconcertingly easy to arrange an extra invite for Richard as well.

“You mustn't say that out loud Mr. Ellis.”

“Oh, I’m Mr. Ellis now?”, Richard asked, sounding almost offended.

“Yes,” Thomas looked at him with a pointed look. “and keep your hands to yourself. All your circumspection is thrown to the air sometimes, isn’t it? What if someone sees us?”

“Then they’ll keep to themselves if they have a shred of politeness. It’s not my fault if my lover is a treat for the eyes.” Thomas just looked straight ahead and tried to control the smile overtaking his face. “But, I’ll acquiesce. Who knows how few steps from the grave some of these people are?”

Thomas looked at him with wide eyes, but then they both dissolved into muffled laughter and went back to people watching, glad to just have each other’s company.

========================

It was very dark on their way back to Downton, the path to the building long and void of any people.

Being away from prying eyes, and the alcohol in his system, was bolstering Thomas’ confidence. He stumbled in his steps and Richard tried to help him, but he was resolute to walk on his own. His mind was still stuck on Richard’s compliments, how he always made an effort to flirt, how he always make him feel … wanted. Could he… no. No. No… he is not made for it. But maybe… yes. Yes. He was going to make Richard feel appreciated too and tell him exactly how much he loved him.

He put his face in his hands and took a deep breath. 

Richard kept walking for a few steps, when he felt a hand grab his. And suddenly, Thomas was singing in a low, alluring voice.

“ _Where are you going oh lover?_ ”, he sang, as he pulled Richard closer (but ended up falling a bit forward himself), putting the other man’s hand on his own waist, “ _All you desire is right here._ ” 

Richard was frozen to his spot and the air crackled. 

Encouraged by the effect, Thomas moved closer and purred into his ear, “ _All the romances of the world are lying, I swear on your name._ ” 

Thomas leaned back, and Richard held him tighter at the waist. It was both in fear of him falling, and the shock that this was still his same shy Thomas. The man who blushed at the insinuation of being more than friends, was now slowly moving his hands over Richard’s chest, resting one over his heart and singing,

“ _There’s some restlessness in your heart. There’s some restlessness in my heart.  
But the world is a cruel place._”

Richard asked with a smile, “What’s gotten into you?” But Thomas seemed to be confused by his own stance on that, and was focussing on the lapels of his coat for now. “Come on now, it’s getting late.”

He removed his hands from the other’s waist and started walking back towards Downton, and Thomas was more determined than ever to make this work.

“ _Oh the rules have changed I see! Why are your steps so hesitant?_ ”

Richard turned back to see Thomas straighten himself up and look right at him, a purpose in his eyes.

A jolt ran through him.

“ _Our eyes haven’t even met yet, and you’re already so cautious._ ”

Thomas sauntered toward him and pulled him closer by his lapels; so close, yet not close enough.

“ _Where are you going oh lover? All you desire is right here._ ”

But then again, Thomas hadn’t had many chances to play hard-to-get. He softly kissed him for a split second, before moving to the side and briskly walking down the road. He turned to see Richard still standing where he was, a hand briefly touching his lips, as if he wasn’t even sure he’d been kissed. He turned back and continued down the road faster, trying not to giggle.

Richard finally came to his senses and turned to see Thomas still a ways away from the building. 

“ _Listen to me gentleman. Don’t go away from me!  
It’s not good to tease one’s heart._”

Thomas laughed and started running down the path, looking back periodically, just to laugh harder. Richard joined in, and both of them were breathless by the time he caught him just outside the servants’ door. He hugged Thomas’ back as they both tried to catch their breaths. Then Thomas turned and put his arms around Richard’s neck, continuing his song,

“ _Oh you may be a hunter in some life, but don’t stare at me so.  
Try to seem a little more innocent, so that I may consider you._”

Richard raised his brows, inclined his head to one side, and smiled. Thomas mirrored him, and then took a quick glance at the door. The lights of the house were turned off, and it was rather late for Richard to leave tonight. He turned back, Richard was closer somehow, but it was not unwelcome. 

“ _Let this be like our first meeting.  
It’s very rude to leave from just beyond the doorstep._”

And then he was against the wall just beside the door, kissing the love of his life, and with the promise of a night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to leave a comment, or shout at me on Tumblr (@amandaanubis). I'll most probably still be bopping to old songs and I'd love to hear what you think!


End file.
